Undesired Desire
by Raphaelpwns
Summary: Victoria spent years avoiding the man who broke her heart. How will things go when she sees him again? A Larten Crepsley Love story
1. Chapter 1

It's been so long since I've been to Vampire Mountain. Ive avoided it all these years on the off chance of running into him during the counsel, but this year I was asked to attend by a dear friend. Gavner Purl. It's going to be hard, I know because he will be there this year. That was the whole reason Gavner asked me to attend. Even after what he had done to me.

****** FlashBack*******

Victoria was in the dance studio as usual when a man walked in. He had on a baggy white T-shirt and faded jeans. His short brown hair was a mess and he had scars everywhere on his face and arms. Victoria turned and looked at him in here grey sweatpants that hung loosely off her hips and her Black sports bra. The man whistled.

"lookin good, Vic" he winked playfully

"haha. Very funny. What are you doing here Gavner?" She asked walking up to him.

"what? I can't just say 'Hi' to old friends?" He asked innocently

"I suppose you can but is that the reason you are here?"

"ok you got me. Actually I came by to ask you something?"

"what?"

"come to the next council"

"sounds more like a demand"

" I mean it Vicky"

"why"

"Well I just got done talking to Larten. He is actually going to be there this year."

Victoria groaned.

"why did you have to say his name? and no. he is the reason I have not gone all these years. Why the hell would I go when he is?"

"he took on an assistant."

"poor kid."

"kid is right. He couldn't have been more than thirteen when blooded."

Victoria's eyes went wide.

"a child? Is he Insane? Blooding a child of that age! He is an Idiot!" She raged. She was strongly against blooding children. She had always wanted them and thought it was a horrible thing to do to a child.

"yes it was a big mistake. The rules do not allow such a thing anymore. But this boy will surprise you. He will be a fine vampire."

"please tell me had at least had no family."

"No. As far as I know he had friends, family. Perfect life for a child."

"now I feel really bad for the kid. What was he thinking?"

"you must see him though. Extraordinary child"

Victoria sighed and Gavner pulled her into an embrace.

"I know you don't want to see him, love, but that was many years ago. He is a different man."

"no just older and possibly more mature. Fine Gav, I will go, but do not expect me to say much to him"

He chuckled. " that's fine" he said kissing her forehead "but I must go. I will see you there I suppose then?"

"yeah, I'll be there."

"you could always travel with us." He teased

"Go before I hit you"

He laughed and waved goodbye.

Victoria sighed and went back to work.

*******FlashBack*******

Victoria was in the hall of Khledon Lurt eating bat broth and bread. She had arrived to Vampire mountain just yesterday. Three men walked in. She was in the far back and watched them from her spot. One had short brown hair. It was Gavner. The other had cropped orange hair. This she could tell was Larten Crepsley straight off. He had aged much since their last meeting, but still was as handsome as ever. Not many Male vampires are truly good looking, or female ones for that matter. Unlike most Victoria didn't have many scars, preferring to be civil. Being called beautiful by many she had just brushed it off. She could care less how she looked to others. She would much rather be complimented on something more like talent rather than beauty.

She kept her gaze on Larten. He dressed much like Seba now. Probably acted like him as well. She wondered if he was still with that She Viper Arra Sails. Arra had never liked Victoria much. She believes Victoria is a disgrace to vampires because she chooses to not fight and live a remotely normal life. Victoria was Sure she only mated with Larten Crepsley in spite of her. Knowing she was in love with him.

She noticed as Larten walked past a small boy behind him. He had shaggy brown hair and looked to be around thirteen for fourteen years old. This must have been the child Gavner had told her about. The three sat down and ordered meal. Victoria continued with hers never taking her eyes off of them.

Once she was finished she stood and took a deep breath. Fixing her hair and walking over to the table where they had sat. They picked up another person as they were sitting. It was Kurda Smahlt the soon to be vampire prince. As she made her way over she could feel her heart thumping loudly against her chest. Gavner looked up and beamed when he saw her.

"Victoria!" he called. "over here."

She smiled slightly. "Hello Gavner" she looked at everyone and when her eyes caught Larten's she could see the disbelief in his eyes. She looked away.

"Larten…" she greeted quietly.

"umm.. Victoria" he replied still shocked to see her.

'great' she thought in her mind. 'this is going to suck'

Please review. I know it isn't that good im sorry bout that. This is My first CDF fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria had been sitting and talking to everyone for around ten minutes when she started feeling more awkward than ever. Larten wouldn't stop staring at her and every time she'd look at him he would just couch and look away. She shook her head and looks at the boy whose name she had learned was Darren and smiled.

"So Darren, how do you like the mountain so far?" she asked smiling. He kind of wrinkled his nose

"It's dark and smells bad." She laughed

"Yes I tend not to come very often."

"Why not?" Victoria rubbed her neck not wanting to tell the real truth that it was because of his mentor.

"Well I just prefer to live out my life more normal."

"This is normal for a vampire" Larten huffed saying the first thing he had since she sat down. She puffed out her cheeks.

"I never asked for this you know that"

He just ignored her. She sighed and turned back to Darren who was looking back and forth between the two.

"What do you mean never asked"

"Darren! Stop asking personal questions" Larten snapped.

"Oh calm down old man he isn't hurting anyone" Victoria rolled her eyes and turned to Darren.

"I was turned against my will." She explained.

"Old? You are probably older than everyone here" Larten huffed again.

"Now you sound like Seba. And again not my fault Larten." She said clenching her teeth looking like she wanted to hit him but at the same time like she was going to cry.

"Old? You look like your no older than 25…" Darren commented looking confused. Victoria smiled softly at him. She liked this kid. He was so innocent and didn't deserve this life.

"Yes well that's a story for another time." She said ruffling his hair and laughing when he pouted. "I am probably well around three hundred years older than your mentor"

"Aged well didn't she?" Gavner joked. Victoria turned to him smiling and sat in his lap.

"Oh Gav, you know you love me." She grinned and fluttered her eye lashes. She's known for the longest time that Gavner was in love with her, but she just didn't feel the same deciding to stay friends. They could openly joke about it now.

"You got it babe." He said acting like he was going to kiss her and she laughed when he dipped her in his lap making her head almost hit the floor her long black hair sprawled on the rock floor. He let her back up and she stayed in his lap.

"So are you guys a couple?" Darren asked. Larten stiffened at that question and was about to yell at him again but before he could Gavner replied.

"No she turned me down years ago." He laughed. Victoria blushed.

"I said sorry"

"I know love"

She stood back up and sat in her own seat. Crossing her legs and bringing her long hair in front of her and started braiding it. She looked over at Larten her was looking off and ignoring everyone. She sighed and looked at Gavner with a hurt expression. He looked back at her with one saying 'I'm sorry'. Darren didn't miss it. He was looking at her the entire time wondering why her and his mentor where so hostile to each other. He just continued to eat his bat broth.

Victoria wandered around the halls of the mountain bored and with nothing to do when she had bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry please excuse me" she said looking up until she saw who it was. The one she had bumped into was Arra Sails. She mentally groaned.

"Oh well if it isn't Nakamura" Arra scowled. "Still a disgrace I see"

Victoria stared boredly at her. "Still a bitch I see" she commented.

Arra fumed. Her face turning red. "Still hopelessly chasing after a man who cares nothing for you?"

"Still a man stealing jealous lunatic?" Victoria replied getting angry. She started walking away but that didn't stop the vampires from following her making comments about how she is a disgrace to all vampires and Larten Crepsley would never love her back because he chose Arra. They had went into a hall and gained an audience on the way. Victoria turned to Arra and angry expression on her face.

"There is a difference between winning and stealing Arra. You didn't win. You only did such a thing because you did not like me. You never cared for him in the first place even if you started to. Does he know the real reason you mated with him was to anger and hurt me? Did you ever explain that little detail?"

Arra was now angrier than ever and charged at the Dark hair girl in front of her. They rolled on the floor throwing and dodging hit from each other. Screaming and yelling at each other.

"Who cares what my motives were at first? He still chose me over you, you stupid little bitch. He never loved you anyway!" Arra yelled in the older girls face holding her down. Victoria kicked her legs up and flipped them over.

"Admit it Arra you stole him because you hated me!"

"Yeah so what? Not like you ever had a chance anyway after being his Mentors mate for nearly fifty years!"

The two vampiresses continued their wrestling match not know the very man they were talking about was one of many who gathered round trying to see what the ruckus was. He was shocked hearing this news and Darren just looked on confused.

"Mr. Crepsley what are they talking about?" the boy asked.

Larten sighed. "Nothing Darren. Go."

The boy scurried off and Larten continued to watch knowing exactly what was going on and shaking his head.

Many male Vampires whistled and laughed as the girls kept on with their small battle, until they heard a booming voice.

"What in the world is going on?" they heard someone yell and looked up to see Paris Skyle looking down at the two women. Still fighting not knowing what's going on around them. Paris bent down grabbing Arra by the back of her shirt and pulling her off of the girl under her. Arra turned to hit the person who grabbed her when she saw who it was and stopped immediately. She bowed her head in shame.

"What has gotten into the two of you?" Paris Demanded. Arra said nothing just looked down and Victoria glared at her.

"I'm sorry Sire it will not happen again" Arra explained and Victoria rolled her eyes. ~kiss ass~ she thought to herself. Paris looked at her with a stern look. "if I have any more problems with the two of you, you will not be allowed back? Do you understand? Leave the fighting for the game rooms"

"Yes sire" Arra replied. Victoria said nothing glaring at the ground not even getting up.

"Ms. Nakamura what do you have to say?" Paris asked.

"Nothing as long as the bitch leaves me alone." She snapped. Everyone gasped. No one talks to a prince in that way and lives. She was lucky it was not Arrow or Mike Ver Leth and that it was Paris The nicer of the princes. The vampire prince sighed and looked at the angry Vampiress.

"Nakamura come with me" he demanded and started walking away. Victoria kicked her feet in the air landing on them and standing up. She glared at Arra Sails as she passed following the vampire prince.

Paris led her away into a room alone and sighed.

"Victoria – "he started.

"Don't Victoria me! She started it!"

"I don't care who started it. That was childish and unneeded."

"Sorry Paris." She mumbled. He sighed.

"I can't keep letting you get away like that."

"I know."

"Please no more fighting with her. You haven't been to the mountain in nearly 150 years. Make the best of it."

"Ok I will" she said giving him a soft smile and a hug and walking away.

Victoria laid on the floor in her 'room' thinking about things. Larten Crepsley to be exact. She thought about how things had gone with him nearly 200 years ago and how he had hurt her. She sighed not wanting to think about it. Little did she know a certain male vampire who was on her mind was also thinking of the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria yawned and drank deeply from the mug of blood she was given. She woke up to Gavner bursting into her room and slinging him over his shoulder as she kicked and screamed all the way to the hall of Khledon Lurt. Her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes.

"You look lovely my dear" Gavner teased.

"I'm going to kill you and suck you dry" Victoria growled taking another gulp of blood and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Gavner only laughed at her threat and rubbed her shoulder.

"I see you are no morning person." He chuckled.

"Oh. That woman was never a morning person" Said a voice behind them.

The two of them turned to see Seba Nile smiling at them both. Victoria's eyes lit up. It had been so very long since she had seen her Ex-mate. She grinned widely and stood throwing her arms around his neck.

"SEBA!" He chuckled and hugged her back

"Hello, love." He said softly.

"It's been so long." She said looking at him. She set her hand on his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. "You've gotten old" she teased. He only chuckled.

"Yes I have. You on the other hand are as beautiful as the day I laid eyes on you." He replied kissing her hand. Victoria giggled.

"Oh shush. You know I'd give anything to wake up one day and see at least one sign of ageing."

"I know my dear." He said gazing at her with a soft expression. Victoria grabbed his hand and guided her to a chair next to her. Gavner had decided to let the two be alone and went off.

"How have you been, Seba" Victoria asked. He told her about how he decided to stay and work in the mountain years ago because of his old age and about things that have gone on for the past couple of decades.

"Have you met with Larten yet?" He asked. Victoria's face fell and she looked down.

"Yeah I have" she mumbled. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She looked back up at him.

"You should give him another chance, love." He said gently.

"Thanks Seba but I'm sure he is the one who would rather not see me" She smiled slightly at him. "He is so much like you now though. Just maybe a bit grumpier."

Seba laughed. "I do not know. I have been told I am grumpy as well."

"You were never grumpy with me." She smiled kissing his cheek. He sighed and gazed into her eyes lovingly.

"I do not think I ever could be." Victoria blushed. Even though Seba had aged much since she last was his she still loved him all the same. She always guessed that was why she was so attracted to Larten as well. She could always see a bit of Seba in him even when he had just become the man's apprentice. She always knew he would have grown up to be much like his mentor. Larten always looked up to Seba. Victoria did as well. Seba was the first person to be there after her unfortunate cross with destiny and the only one to help her get through the first few decades. She slowly fell in love with him and they had decided to mate.

"Yes well unfortunately Larten is nothing but grumpy with me. Has been ever since he got here." She rolled her eyes. Seba sighed.

"Give him some time Victoria. He is probably just surprised to see you. How long have you been avoiding him?"

"I wasn't avoiding him" she grumbled.

"Yes you have."

"Have not."

"Do not argue with me Victoria Bay." He said sternly.

"Ok Dad." He sighed, and shook his head

"I swear you will be the death of me. Does that come with immortality? Immaturity?" He asked annoyed. Victoria knew he did not mean it but either way it hurt. That was an extremely touchy subject for her and she knew he knew it. Victoria said nothing back. Her eyes went wide and she felt tears well up. She lowered her head and blinked to try and stop herself from crying. Seba watched and sighed knowing he had gone too far. He felt his heart thump when he saw her shoulders shake slightly. He did not mean to go that far and make her cry.

"Victoria" he said softly. He placed his hand under her chin lifting it to make her look at him. Her eyes were closed and he saw a single tear slide down her cheek. He wiped it away and she opened her eyes. More tears fell and he gave her a guilty look.

"I am sorry love. Please forgive me?" He asked pulling her towards him and embracing Victoria. She sniffed.

"It's fine Seba. I shouldn't have been acting like a child." She said laying her head on his chest.

"It is quite alright my dear" He said kissing her head. Victoria sighed and got up sitting back in her chair. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I need Ale" she groaned and Seba chuckled. He ordered a mug of Ale and pushed it toward her. She took a drink and sighed.

"Everything will be alright Victoria. I am sure Larten just needs some time." Seba sighed.

"I guess so. Geez. You were never this stubborn." She commented.

The two sat there and talked for maybe another half hour before said Vampire walked in with a certain youngling behind him. Larten looked annoyed and tired. He caught sight of his Mentor and Victoria. Victoria could tell he debated on going for a moment and decided on Walking over to them.

"Victoria!" Darren said. Victoria smiled at the boy.

"Hello Darren. How are you?"

"Ok."

Seba stood and gave his old apprentice a quick "man hug" and sat back down Larten taking a seat next to him. He looked over at Victoria who looked up at him.

"Hello Ms. Nakamura." Larten nodded and crossed his legs.

"Oh stop being so formal and just call me Victoria." She rolled her eyes. He ignored her comment and began to speak with Seba. Seba looked at her annoyed expression and smiled.

Yes Larten was definitely going to need more time.

Yes I know this one is short. I have writers block. Sooo yay Seba finally showed up . And you see a small fraction into Victoria's past. Oh I also found a picture of what she kind of would look like

./4088/5093916811_

just with green eyes.

Soo I hope you all enjoyed this chapter

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria sighed boredly. There was never anything to do in this godforsaken mountain. It was always so boring and the only thing there ever was to do was fight with other vampires in the game rooms or hang out in the hell of Khledon Lurt. She couldn't even talk to Seba because he was busy helping Darren prepare for his trials (which she had been strongly against) with Larten and Vanez. She was really starting to hate he stupid rule about not bringing anything to the mountain because she missed her guitar.

Victoria just sat down in front of the extremely uncomfortable coffin she was given at the beginning of her stay in the mountain, doing nothing but humming to an old Beatles song and playing with a piece of burned stick. Using the tool to draw on the stone floor.

She sat there for maybe another hour when she heard her door open. She heard heavy breathing and knew it was Gavner without even looking up to see him.

"What are you doing?" He asked in amusement to the six hundred year old woman doodling on the ground with a charred stick.

"Nothing." She mumbled focused on her piece of artwork including many sharp objects going into the body of a stick person with an arrow pointing to it with the word 'Arra' overhead.

"Well that's not a very nice drawing." Gavner chuckled.

"Bitch deserves it." Victoria grumbled and stopped drawing.

"I agree."

Victoria sighed heavily. "I'm bored" she stated pouting up at the middle –aged looking man. He smiled and held his hand out for her to take. She grabbed it and stood.

"Do you want to go get some food?" Gavner asked. Victoria shrugged.

"I guess."

She took a step and stumbled. Gavner raised an eyebrow at her.

"Been walking long?" He joked

"My leg is asleep stupid."

"Now now. No name calling."

"Carry me." She grinned wickedly.

"What why?"

"Cuz I'm too lazy to walk anyway" She said giving him the best puppy eyes she could. He sighed and smiled letting her climb on his back.

"Yay!" She exclaimed and jumped on earning an 'umph' from the poor man below her.

"God woman did you have to jump? You're like a little kid."

"Yes I am but that's why you love me" she teased.

"Yes I do otherwise I wouldn't be doing this."

"Yay!"

"Can you stop saying yay?"

"….. YAY!"

"Gods help me." Gavner mumbled and started walking. Victoria snickered.

As they walked down the hall many of the vampires stared at them. Victoria just smiled and waved. On the way they ran into Seba, Larten, Darren, and Kurda.

"Gavner why are you carrying Victoria?" Kurda asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is she hurt?" Darren asked. Larten just rolled his eyes at the girl and her personal carriage.

"No she's just-"Gavner started only to have the girl on his back interrupt him by sighing dramatically.

"Yes oh yes I have been very much hurt. I don't think I'll be able to make it! Please Gavner, Old friend, if I die… please remember… to feed inspector foo foo" she said and pretended to faint against the man's back. She looked back up to see Darren laughing along with Kurda. She chuckled slightly; she even thought she might have seen Larten crack a small smile.

"Where might you two be headed?" Asked Seba.

"To the hall of Khledon Lurt." Victoria said winking at the old vampire. His cheeks flushed a bit.

"Ah. I see. Well enjoy yourselves, I have some business to take care of so if you will please excuse me." He nodded and began to walk away.

"oh yes, Victoria. After you have finished I would like for you to come to my chambers. I have something for you my dear." He said and walked off.

"Well do you mind if I join?" Kurda asked.

"Yeah me too!" Darren smiled. Larten snapped his head toward the boy.

"No." He said sternly.

"Oh come on Larten. Let the kid have some fun." Victoria stated. He looked towards her.

"I do not need advice from a childish vampire who can do nothing better than to run away from her problems." He snapped at her. Victoria hopped off Gavner's back and right into the orange-haired vampires face.

"And why do you care if I ran? You never cared in the first place about what happened to me. I was just some prize to be won. You didn't give a shit when I left!" She growled at him.

"I did care when you left Victoria."

"Yeah cared enough to hook up with that bitch only hours after we…" She stopped.

"Arra was a respectful vampire whom I-"

"She never cared about you! She did it to hurt me!" Victoria screamed a tear going down her cheek. Of course Larten knew this after hearing the two women fight. What Arra had said hurt him deeply and he did not want to accept that as the truth. He had truly loved Arra when they had been together and still did have feelings for her, but he also loved Victoria.

"What do you know? You are just an immature woman who was cursed by destiny." He growled in a low threatening voice.

Victoria's Face turned red in anger and she swung. Her open hand hit its target directly, Larten Crepsley's face.

There was a very loud smacking sound and Larten's face snapped to the side. Victoria had hit him so hard it was already starting to turn a purple color and he had a small cut on his cheek where one of her nails hit him. The three vampires who had been witnessing this scene play out were silent, saying nothing. Too surprised t=by the whole thing. Larten looked up with shock on his face. Victoria had tears falling freely. A small weep escaped her mouth and she turned away. "Better a cursed woman than a heartless man..."

"Vicky-"Gavner spoke up trying to talk to her but she was already taking off down the hallway.

***CDF***

Victoria ran until she reached Seba's room. She threw the door open, Panting with tears running down her face. Seba snapped his head up and stood when he saw her.

"Victoria what is- "He never got to finish. Victoria had wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged herself close to him. He held the trembling girl in his arms while she cried into his shirt.

"Shh, It is alright sweetheart" He said softly, using her pet name and stroking her long ebony hair.

"I hate him." She sobbed.

"Larten?" He asked knowingly. Not very happy about his old assistant making this girl cry.

"Yes. I hate him. I do not want to be here anymore. I should have never left Chicago." Victoria said shaking her head. Seba held her closer bringing her to sit in his lap.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He said nuzzling her hair, showing the affection t=he only showed when they were together and alone. Victoria explained to Seba what had happened. He listened patiently. Victoria smiled when she saw the amusement in his eyes as she told him about hitting Larten. When she finished talking Seba just nodded not saying anything.

"Seba, I don't know what to do. I am six hundred years old and I feel like a hopeless child." She said rubbing her temples. Seba just stroked her hair and looked at her.

"I think it would be best to not speak to Larten and if you must, speak to him as if speaking to a colleague."

Victoria placed her hand on the old vampire's cheek.

"Thank you Seba." She said leaning over and pressing her lips softly to his own. Seba's face turned red and he kissed to Vampiress he hadn't kissed in centuries back. Victoria brought her arms around his neck as he did to her waist, but suddenly Seba pulled away.

"Victoria stop." He whispered. She looked at him confused and hurt. Seba had never once pulled away from her.

"Seba? What's wrong?"

"Victoria I love you very much sweetheart, but we are no longer together and I am much older than I was."

"So because you have aged and I have not I cannot kiss the man I love?" Victoria asked looking away.

"You do not want me Victoria. I am an old vampire and cannot give you what you need. You are only acting this way towards me because of the way Larten had been treating you." Seba explained sighing.

"Seba. I do not care that you are older than you were. You are still the same Seba Nile. The vampire I fell in love with centuries ago."

"Love. I have not seen you for nearly two hundred years." He commented. Victoria smiled.

"Well, we have a lot of catching up to do now don't we?" She said kissing him again. This time he did not pull away.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Alright so. I figured I would ask before posting if you guys would like for the next chapter to be a The sex scene with Seba. If so send a message or review saying so. If I get enough I well write up a Lemon between Seba and Victoria. But only if I get enough reviews or messages! Thank you all for reading My Larten Crepsley story.

Raphael-pwns


	6. Another Authors note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

**Ok. First off. I am sorry for not updating sooner. There was a lot of things in the way. Plus I have a shitty internet connection. Thankyou all of you who have been reading undesired desire I appreciate all of the reviews and messages a lot. Also I have decided to put of the lemon in between Victoria and Seba because even though there were some people who did not want it doesn't mean that it doesn't happen. It won't take anything out of the story it is purely a lemon so those of you who don't want to read it can just skip on the next chapter without missing anything. Again thankyou all for your support on my crap story. **

**-Raphaelpwns**


	7. Chapter 5 Lemon

Ok everyone this is the lemon chapter between Victoria and Seba. I am warning you now for all the people who did not want this chapter. It will not take anything out of the story. It is just purely Lemon. Those of you who wanted it. Enjoy!

Victoria moaned as Seba kissed her neck. He had his arms wrapped around her slim waist and his tongue slid against her collar bone. Victoria brought her hands around the older vampire's neck and pulled off his red cape. Seba massed with the belt holding her over coat on and pulled it off. It came up and he pushed it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the stone ground. Her body was the same as he had remembered it. Her stomach was flat and muscled but not disturbingly so. Her limbs were long and skin was pale and flawless. Underneath her coat she wore a small white halter top that just covered her ample breasts. Her pants were baggy and also a bright white color. Her entire stomach showed in her outfit.

Victoria worked on Seba's shirt pushing it over his broad shoulders and throwing it in a random direction. Seba laughed as she kissed him roughly and wrapped her legs around his waist. He supported her with his hands on her thighs and brought her down on the ground. Seba hovered over the red faced woman and smiled down at her softly.

"Are you certain of this?" He asked her in a gentle voice. Victoria rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"Shut up and fuck me."

A smirked appeared on his lips and he kissed down her neck, pulling her small top off as he kissed downward. The woman under him moaned as Seba kissed around her large breasts until finally taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked and nipped at the soft flesh earning small sounds of pleasure from Victoria. He kneaded the other breasts with his free hand and his other hand worked on pulling the rest of her clothing off.

Seba pulled away and tugged her pants and underwear off in one quick motion. He gazed at her flushed face seeing the lust in her eyes as she moved her hands down his bare chest and worked on taking off his pants. Once she got them unbuttoned she pushed them down with her feet along with his boxers and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his blood filled member against her sensitive pink flesh and moaned lightly.

Seba kissed her lips gently and started to grind his hips against her own making soft moans and whimpers escape the woman's lips arousing him even more. He pissed her neck and positioned himself against her wetness. She nodded and he pushed in slowly, groaning as he did so. Victoria moaned and arched her back with pleasure as he thrusted in and out of her body. The vampiress moaned loudly and tightened her legs around his waist making his throbbing manhood go deeper into her. Seba moaned as he pounded in and out of his former mate making her make noises he hadn't heard in so long.

He continued to slide in and out of the woman beneath him until hearing her moan loudly and feeling a hot liquid sliding down his still hard member, driving him over the edge and ejaculating into Victoria with a groan. Victoria kissed him deeply as he pulled out of her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him as their naked bodies pushed against each other.

Victoria sighed and cuddled close to her former lover drifting off to sleep. Seba ran his fingers through her black hair and kissed the top of her head drifting off as well.

Sorry If you guys who wanted this chapter didn't like it. It was my first time writing a lemon. Review my pretties!


	8. Chapter 6

**OK I know its been a while since I have up dated this story. School and writers block got in the way. Thank all of you who have read this and liked it. I know its not very good. Anyway this is going to be a flash back chapter and takes place somewhere in the saga of Larten Crepsley.**

***FLASHBACK***

A young ebony haired woman sat alone in a small pub drinking from a mug full of ale. She sighed annoyed. He was late again. Just as she was about to leave she heard a man speak.

"Are you giving up on me already?"

The woman, Victoria, turned. There stood the very man who kept her waiting for so long. She glared at him.

"You said midnight Seba Nile"

"I am sorry Victoria. Larten here did not seem to want to wake." He explained gesturing to an orange haired youth. Victoria raised her eyebrow.

"If I remember, you have said multiple times you do not like children." She commented. The boy, Larten she believed was his name, looked insulted. Seba laughed.

"Yes I did, but I believe it was more towards the infants you had always tried adopting as your own."

She puffed out her cheeks. "I can't help it Seba. I wanted to be a mother."

"I know." He said. "But that is a matter for another time. Victoria I would like you to meet my assistants. This is Larten Crepsley and Wester Fleck." Seba told her motioning to the two boys. Wester Fleck bowed respectively to her. Larten on the other hand looked the beautiful woman up and down smirking. He leaned forward taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. Victoria smiled at the orange haired man. Larten looked back up at her and winked making Victoria giggle.

"Well Seba your assistant is quite the flirtatious one."

"Yes he is still very young and doesn't know any better. Of course if he knew your age he may not be too keen on winning you over." He joked.

"How do you know?" she said sticking out her tongue like a child making seba shake his head.

"Age?" Larten asked confused. Victoria laughed.

"Yes I am only about a century younger than your mentor here." She said patting Seba's tall shoulder.

"Impossible." Wester said as Larten looked at the woman shocked.

"I'm being honest. In fact-" She wrapped her arms around Seba's neck and kissed his lips. Larten and Wester just looked on with wide eyes as the young woman kissed the older man. Victoria pulled away and looked at the two. Seba chuckled.

"Master Crepsley, Master Fleck. Meet Miss Victoria Nakamura. My former mate." He told the two boys.

"So about thirty years ago I was traveling through India-" Victoria laughed having to much liquor. "And I passed out in the desert. Well. The next thing I know I'm waking up to a group of people bowing to me and muttering in some language. Apparently there was a prophecy of a red skinned goddess who would save their village from a natural disaster. I had been so badly burned in the sun they believe I was this goddess. Needless to say, when the sun burn healed they weren't very happy." The men laughed. Everyone except for Seba had a little too much to drink. Larten made his way over to Victoria and picked her up, twirling her. He dipped her body down low and gazed into her amber eyes.

"You my dear are indeed a goddess." He laughed and pushed his mouth on top of hers. Catcalls and whistles were heard throughout the pub. Victoria moaned and kissed the man back. It had been so long since she had been kissed like this. Seba did when he was much younger but on the inside he felt odd kissing a woman who looked so much younger than himself even though he did love her. But this felt weird. With Seba's assistant? It wouldn't feel right. Larten was a handsome and charming young man but she still loved Seba dearly.

Victoria pulled away earning a confused look from the orange haired vampire and walked out of the pub. Larten stood there confused as Seba sighed and followed the woman out. She was sitting on the front steps with her head in her hands.

"Victoria." Seba said sternly. She looked up at her former lover and stood.

"Yes Seba?" She asked

"What is the matter?"

"It didn't feel right."

"What did not?"

"Kissing your assistant. I still love you Seba." She explained. He sighed and held her close. Victoria we are no longer mating. You may kiss or bed whomever you choose." He explained to her. She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know. I suppose its just been a very long time." She mumbled. "My hormones are out of control." Seba smiled. He used to love when she was like this.

"How long exactly?" he asked

"Seventy years…"

"My, yes that is a while."

"I feel like a nun." She groaned. Seba laughed making Victoria smile.

"Victoria bed Larten." Seba told her. She looked at him with a surprised look.

"Excuse me?'

"Larten is a good man. He would be good for you. I am getting much older. You cannot go chasing after me forever. Love."

"But… Larten is… a baby… he doesn't even look older than a couple of years."

"And? You are eternally young Victoria Bay live your life when you can."

"This sounds rather odd coming from you. Are you sure you haven't gone senile yet?"

"I am not going to be around forever, Love." He stated flatly. Victoria sighed again.

"I know. Fine, I will bed Larten. But not now. Maybe when he is a bit older. Ladies man or not he is too young for my tastes."

Seba chuckled. "Old Woman."

"Old Man."

"Come back into the pub. We can speak of your sex life another time."

Victoria hit him but followed him back inside.

Alright there is the chapter. Sorry if you don't like it. Remember im just doing thgis for fun. Rate and review! Namely review! I need something to keep me goin.


	9. Chapter 7

The next morning Victoria walked out of Seba Niles room now fully dressed and headed to the hall of Khledon Lurt. She had just woken up to see Seba gone and her clothes folded neatly beside her.

As she walked down the halls many vampires stared wide eyed at her while others whispered and pointed. She sighed, knowing why. They could smell Seba on her. She noticed this morning that she smelled of his sex but decided to ignore it. Seba was her former mate and it was no one else's business. She can sleep with whomever she chooses. Before Victoria had reached the hall to get food she was stopped by someone.

'God damnit' she thought to herself as she looked at Arra Sails. She had a sneer on her scarred unwashed face.

"So because Larten will not sleep with you, you have to fuck his mentor?" She sneered at Victoria. Victoria could feel her anger rise.

"My relationship with Seba is neither yours nor Larten's business. So please, I would appreciate if you would shut the hell up and leave me the fuck alone, bitch."

Arra's face turned red and she glared deeply at the ebony haired woman. Arra brought her hand up to hit Victoria. Victoria glared at the other female vampire whose hand was still up and ready to strike.

"You won't do it Arra." Victoria warned her. "You know what will happen. If you want to fight me do it in the games room during the festival of the undead.

Arra set her hand down and continued to glare at Victoria. She thought for a moment.

"Alright. I look forward to beating you." She smirked. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"I have nearly four hundred years on you. We will see."

Arra walked away and Victoria walked into the hall of Khledon Lurt. She groaned when she saw Larten and Darren sitting with Gavner.

'Great just one problem after another.' She thought to herself. She tried sneaking off to an empty table with no luck. Gavner caught sight of her and gave her a mischievous look. Victoria glared at him.

'That bastard knew.'

"Hey Vicky!" He called. She groaned and walked over.

"Hello Gav." Said Victoria sitting down opposite of Larten and Darren. She heard a light sniffing sound and looked at Larten who had a disgusted face. Gavner had a grin planted on his face. Darren smiled when he saw Victoria.

"Victoria! Are you coming to my trials?" he asked her.

"Yes I am. Be very careful. The aquatic maze is tricky heard." She told him.

"I know I've been training really hard."

"That's good. I'm sure you'll do wonderful." She smiled. Darren got up and hugged her. She was taken back while Larten and Gavner stared confused.

"I'm a little bit scared." Darren said. Victoria's gaze softened and she hugged the child back.

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you." She whispered back. Larten scoffed.

"Do not give him false hope Victoria. He may be a child but he is still a vampire. Do not treat him like an infant." He told her. Darren looked down and went back to his seat. Victoria glared at Larten.

"If I recall correctly, you were once a scared little cub who went by quicksilver and didn't want to accept what he was." She spat. Larten's face turned red from what was either embarrassment or anger. Victoria's gaze softened.

"Give him the support he needs Larten."

He only looked at her without a word and turned away. He said nothing for a moment then opened his mouth. "You smell like semen."

Gavner burst out laughing and Victoria's face went red. Darren looked at them confused as Larten's face was hard as usual.

"What is semen?" Darren asked. Gavner laughed even harder, tears running down his scarred cheeks. Larten even smiled slightly which looked to be more of a smirk. Victoria on the other hand had a face so red she could be mistaken for a tomato.

"Nothing Darren." She coughed. "Hey Darren can you go get me a mug of blood?" She asked politely. Darren shrugged and got up to do what he was asked.

"Shut up." Victoria snapped and hit Gavner whom was still laughing hard. She then turned to Larten and raised her eyebrow at his smirking face.

"I am so glad you find this amusing."

CDFLC

I know this chapter is really short sorry about that. And also sorry about the wait. Hope you like it!


	10. Chapter 8

Victoria walked down to where Darren's trial would take place. Her hands were shaking and she was fiddling with her long black hair. Gavner would was walking next her put a hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"Hey calm down. He'll be fine" He assured her.

"This is wrong. He is only a child." Victoria said.

"Yes but he is a vampire."

"I know, but this is still not right."

They walked into the hall and sat next to Larten and Seba who had been saving seats for them. Victoria sat in-between the two and Gavner next to Larten. Victoria out her feet up with her knees close to her and brought her hair to the front mindlessly braiding and rebraiding it. Seba patted her knee gently.

"Calm down. Put your feet back on the ground where they belong." He told her. She muttered a small 'sorry' but still continued with braiding her hair, keeping her hands busy.

Larten looked over at the worried look on her face and sighed. She really cared about Darren. Sighing again he grabbed her shoulder. A slight shock went up his arm, like static electricity but different. She looked up at him with her big doe eyes, her hands paused over her hair. Larten looked down at her.

"He will be fine." He told her. Victoria just nodded and he took his hand off of her wondering what that shock was.

"He's a lot like you ya know." He heard her say. "Personality wise. You were just older and a bit cockier."

Larten smirked. She gazed at him softly.

"You've changed so much but yet, not at all." She mumbled. He didn't get a chance to say anything before the doors to the hall opened and Darren along with two generals walked in. Darren walked up front and words were spoken. Victoria payed no attention. Her worry was coming back. Seeing the helpless young child in her eyes that she came to think of as her own take on a deathly trial scared her. Without thinking she grabbed Larten's arm tightly. Larten looked down to see her hand in a death like grip on his right upper arm. He sighed. Ignoring her and watched as his assistant began his trial.

CDFLC

It only took Victoria about seven minutes to start freaking out. She was gripping Larten's arm tightly and saying things like:

"Oh gods what if he doesn't make it out." "Larten this is all your fault." "He is only a child!" and Larten's personal favorite. "If he does I am going to kill you Larten Crepsley." Gavner laughed at Larten's situation. Bad choice, Victoria turned on him.

"You think this is funny?" She blew up. "Darren could possibly die and you're laughing!" She ranted. Larten turned and smirked at Gavner who looked like a little kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Once she had calmed down enough she asked Seba how long it takes for the water to fill up.

"Seventeen minutes." He told her. She nodded.

"How long has it been?"

"Seventeen minutes and twelve seconds." Of course this only made her freak out once again. She began to use Larten as a personal punching bag and cursing him. She was in the process of making his arm go numb from the continuous hitting when they heard a hiss and the sound of water flooding into the hall. They all ran to where Darren was lying on the ground. Victoria and Larten grabbed to boy and hugged him close.

"Mr. Crepsley? Why are you on the beach? Won't you get sunburned?" Darren mumbled. Larten grinned wildly.

"He is delusional!" He hollered laughing. Victoria smiled at Larten

'He really cares about the boy.' She thought as she tried to wake Darren.

CDFLC

After being sure Darren was fine Victoria and Larten carried him to his room. Harkat trailed behind a few yards away. Darren was passed out on Larten's back.

"You were worried too." Victoria said breaking the silence between them.

"About what?" Larten asked not even looking at her.

"Darren."

Larten sighed. "Yes I was."

Victoria smiled.

"He looks up to you ya know."

"How do you know this?"

"He told me. He also told me you are the closest thing to a dad he has now."

Larten said nothing; he only continued walking and had a red tint on his face. Victoria grinned.

Once they had Darren and Harkat's 'room' Larten put Darren down in his hammock. Victoria grabbed a blanket and laid it over the sleeping boy. They both walked out of the room leaving Harkat to watch over Darren.

"Larten?" Victoria called as he walked in the opposite direction. He stopped and turned to her raising an eyebrow.

"Watch over him. Don't let them kill him."

"Victoria, I have no author-." He began.

"Don't let them kill him." She repeated in a hard voice, turning away and walking in the other direction.

CDFLC

YAY! Another chapter. Larten and Victoria have been warming up to each other again a bit. More to come soon! Review my pretties!


	11. Chapter 9

Raphael_pwns: Sorry for the huge wait. My computer sucks and wouldn't let me upload anything. SO here finally are the next few chapters. I Hope you enjoy them. I think this one is one of my favorites! Remember to rate and Review! ^w^ Now Larten will you do the honors?

Larten: I will not.

Raphael_pwns: Kill joy. Ummm DARREN! I choose you!

Darren: Raphael_pwns does not own anything having to do with Cirque Du Freak except for Victoria!

Everyone: aaaaaaaaaaand ACTION!

CDF CDF CDF CDF

Victoria sat alone in her room shivering and trying to get warm with about three blankets wrapped around her body when she heard the door open and Gavner walk in. He looked over at her shivering form and raised an eyebrow.

"Have a dip in the hall of Perta Vin Grahl?" He asked in an amused tone. Victoria glared at him.

"Excuse me. But I enjoy being clean."

"And freezing your backside off apparently."

Victoria rolled her eyes and pulled the blankets closer to her. Gavner sat next to her and pulled her towards him to help her warm up

"I miss my warm apartment." She groaned causing him to chuckle.

"You are the most human vampire I have met." He said shaking his head. "Most vampires your age are set in the old ways."

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"To hell with the old ways. I've been in this world for far too long. I enjoy human life. I have what most of our kind do not. A home, a job, security. Unfortunately what I don't have is love or family."

"but you do. Her with us. Me, Larten, Darren, Seba. We are your family." He told her making her smile.

"I know, and I love you guys so much." She replied hugging Gavner and standing. She flattened her still semi-wet hair and put her over coat back on.

"Lets go to the Hall. I'm hungry." She told him earning another raised eyebrow.

"Geez woman. You are always hungry. How do you not gain any weight?"

Victoria grinned. "Cuz I'm awesome!"

"Yes your weight loss is due to your so called 'awesomeness'."

Victoria stuck her tongue out at him and walked out the door with Gavner following close behind.

CDF CDF CDF CDF

In the hall of Khledon Lurt Gavner and Victoria sat together and was talking when Darren came in after trained. He walked over and sat next to them scratching his skin all over.

"If you keep scratching like that you'll only make it worse." Victoria told him pushing a bowl of bat broth toward him and using her spit to heal some of his minor cuts.

"I cant help it." He said gulping a mouthful of broth. "It itches."

"I know. When I did my first trials I had to do this one." She told him rubbing spit on a gash on his cheek. He scrunched up his face as she did making her laugh.

"Victoria. Stop treating him like a child." Gavner chuckled.

"I agree. He is not to become a proper vampire with you treating him like an infant." They heard behind them. Victoria looked over and saw Larten's tall form hovering over them.

"Larten!" Gavner greeted. "so good to see you."

Larten rolled his eyes and sat down next to Darren. Victoria had stopped healing Darren's cuts and was playing with a necklace around her neck. It brought back a lot of memories.

"Do you still have that old thing?" Larten asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"huh? Oh yes."

"May I ask why?"

"I like it. Its pretty and was given to me by someone special to me." She smiled. Larten's cheeks turned pink.

-FLASHBACK-

Larten and Wester were walking around one of the many towns they had stayed in. A woman they had met quite a few years prior was trailing behind them looking at all the small shops and carts as the three of them passed by.

"Ms. Nakamura? Is there something you are looking for?" Wester asked politely. Victoria was observing a stall with many pieces of jewelry.

"Not really. I am just looking. Some of these things are really nice." She said as the two boys walked up next to her.

"This necklace is really pretty." She said fingering a small fake green teardrop shaped gem on a simple silver chain. Larten watched as she smiled when she pointed out the necklace. Victoria had been traveling with them for sometime now. The three of them decided to go into town when one of Seba's old friends stopped by. Victoria was asked to go with them to keep them out of trouble. The two young men didn't mind her company at all. Wester believed it was refreshing having a woman's touch in the group of men. Larten loved looking at the beautiful woman. Over the past few months she had spent so much time with them that it felt she had been here for years.

Larten knew he began to developed feelings for Victoria. She was a kind and beautiful woman. The two of them have learned much about each other over the past few months Larten had told her of his cousin's death and how he had found Wester. Victoria was understanding and listened to everything he had to say. She told him of her curse and how Seba had been the only one there for her. Larten knew hat that moment he wanted to be there for her as well.

Larten looked at the necklace Victoria was staring at. He had to admit it would look stunning on her.

"Well if you like it so much why don't you buy it, Ms. Nakamura?" Wester asked. Victoria smiled at him.

"I would love to but I don't really need it. It is probably best not." She said walking away to the next little shop to browse some more. Larten stood there for a moment looking at the necklace Victoria loved so much. Victoria and Wester had already moved on to more shops and didn't notice Larten was not following. He made sure they were not looking and pulled out some money.

"That one please." He told the owner. Once purchased Larten slide the necklace into his pocket and went to catch up with his friends.

"Oh Larten there you are!" Victoria greeted smiling at him. He smiled back. Seeing hers always put a smile on his face. The three of them continued their shopping spree and were back around midnight. Victoria grabbed the basket of food they bought and got to work on making dinner for everyone. Seba was still talking to his friend when they returned. Larten and Wester went to help Victoria as to leave the men be.

"Wester? Is the buffalo Larten caught still outside?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Yes and it has been bled."

"Can you please prepare the meat for our meal?"

He nodded again and went to do as he was told. Larten watched and helped as Victoria sliced vegetables and started a fire. She went outside and grabbed a large metal pot filled with rain water and placed it upon the flames. The two of them began adding an assortment of vegetables to the boiling water. As Victoria cooked Larten and Wester watched as she would add herbs and powders into the stew.

"What are those, Victoria?" Larten asked her as she dumped a brown powder into the pot of boiling food.

"Spices. They are used to ass flavor to food. I got these during my trips to Asia. I use them for special occasions." She explained to the two curious men.

Grabbing bowls and spoons Victoria served everyone their meal. Seba and his guest nodded in thanks.

"It is lovely to see you again Victoria. You are beautiful as ever."

"It is wonderful to see you as well Vancha"

"Sit. Join us." He told her grabbing her hand and pulling her down. He made her sit in his lap and Vancha grinned.

"We look wonderful together do we now?" He asked Seba. Seba smiled and drank from his stew.

"Yes like beauty and the beast." He commented. Victoria giggled and Vancha howled with laugher. Seba shook his head and held his hand out. Victoria took it and he pulled her over to him. Victoria kissed Seba's cheek.

"Sorry Vancha, but I just cannot resist Seba. Please forgive m" She joked.

The rest of the night the three of them talked while Larten and Wester were forced to entertain themselves. Once Vancha had left Victoria began to clean things up from their meal. Seba had said his good days and heading to sleep. As she cleaned Larten came up to her.

"umm Victoria?" He asked. She turned and smiled.

"Oh hey Larten. How are you?"

"I am alright. I have something for you."

"Really? For me? You didn't have to."

Larten dug in his pocket and pulled out the necklace. Victoria gasped. It was the same necklace she was looking at a few hours ago..

"Oh Larten, It's beautiful. You really shouldn't have." She smiled. "Thank you."

"You deserve it." He told her as he put the necklace on for her. Victoria blushed as Larten's gentle hands slid the gift around her neck.

"There. Beautiful." He mumbled. Victoria smiled and wrapped her arms around the orange haired man's neck, hugging him.

"Thank you Larten. I love it." She said giving his lips a small kiss causing him to blush and rub the back of his neck.

-END FLASHBACK-

CDFCDF CDF CDF

WOOO!next chapter is done! Again sorry for the wait remember rate and review!


	12. Chapter 10

Raphael_pwns: Hope you all liked the last chapter. Now lets move on. Since Larten is a bloody kill joy old man and wont agree to appear in this commentary Gavner has the Honors.

Gavner: Raphael_pwns does not own the Cirque Du Freak series. She only owns her OC Victoria.

CDF CDF CDF CDF

Larten, Gavner, and Victoria walked together to Darren's second trial. Well, Larten and Gavner walked. Victoria was currently on the general's back making him carry her.

"Victoria can you walk now?" Gavner asked. There was no reply.

"Vicky?" He asked again. Larten looked at the black haired woman on his friends back and rolled his eyes.

"She has fallen asleep."

"Charna's guts! Damn you woman!" Gavner growled. His only reply was a soft snore and her nuzzling his back. Gavner sighed but let her stay. Larten chuckled at his Partner.

"I am amazed how you out up with her." He commented.

"I love her." Gavner sighed. "She never me. Turned me down on multiple occasions."

For some reason Larten felt his heart become heavy. He did not know why, but when Gavner spoke of the ebony haired woman that way he felt odd.

"You should be a little nicer to her." He heard Gavner say pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Larten asked.

"She still loves you Larten, even after everything."

Larten only sighed and said nothing. He gazed at the sleeping vampire and became lost in his train of though once again.

CDF CDF CDF CDF

Reaching the hall Gavner let go of Victoria and let her drop to the ground, instantly waking her.

"What the hell!" She yelled. Gavner smirked. She stood and straightened herself out. As she passed by Gavner she made sure to give him a nice punch.

"Jerk." She muttered.

Victoria was a lot calmer this trial than she was during the last. She once again sat between Seba and Larten and began to braid and rebraid her hair.

Larten was silent. He was quiet the entire time, not saying anything. He was thinking of what Gavner had said. Why did Victoria still love him? All he did was hurt her, yet she still harbored thoses feelings for him even now. He peered over at the very person he was thinking of.

She was fighting with her hair in a worried manor. Her Dark back hair was always so long. He could not remember a time when it was even above her waist. She never wore make up and didn't need it. Her lips were nice and full and her eyelashes thick and long. Victoria was probably the only vampire who was not very scarred. The only scars he knew of were on her stomach and a small cut on her left cheek. The only other one was on her shoulder and was caused by his own hands.

Larten thought of the time him and Victoria would have been together. She was so loving and gentle. He could see why Seba loved her so. Larten was confused about his feelings and as a result broke her heart. He never saw her after that until now when she came to the mountain.

Victoria looked up at the man who was starring at her.

"What is it?" She asked. Larten jumped slightly as his thought were pushed away.

"Nothing" He mumbled and turned forward to watch Darren's trial.

CDF CDF CDF CDF

Darren passed his second trial relatively easily. He came out covered in small cuts and scrapes but besides that he was fine. Victoria thought, still treated him like a child who scrapped his knee. Seba sighed.

"Victoria. I am aware you love and care for Darren and that you want nothing more than to have one of your own, but he is still a vampire. Treat him like one." He told her. Victoria blushes and looked down.

"Yes Seba." She pouted. Gavner grinned and put his arm around the black haired woman.

"Who knows. Maybe times have changed/ You want kids? Lets have a go." He teased earning a punch from Victoria. Larten's heart fell. He did not know why that comment made his blood boil. Seba looked at his former student as if he knew how the man was feeling and gave him a look saying not to get so angry at their playful banter. Larten sighed and nodded his head, watching as the woman he loved beat on the poor general.

Once Victoria finished beating Gavner they took Darren to get something to eat. They all sat down with their food and began eating.

"Yay! I'm starving!" Victoria said with a mouthful of bread.

"Victoria, manners." Seba scolded. Victoria stuck out her tongue at him.

"You're always hungry." Gavner commented

"So? I burned a lot of calories doing what I did everyday. Most people I worked with ate a lot too." She shrugged.

"Where did you work?" Darren asked interested. "I though most vampires didn't have things like jobs."

"I worked in a dance studio. I did choreography. I also sing and play music." She explained. Seba shook his head.

"You could never sing. It always sounded as if an animal had been tortured." Everyone laughed as Victoria narrowed her eyes at him.

"I took lessons." She huffed. "Lot of things you can learn in this world when you've been in it for so long. I've graduated college three times." She said holding up three fingers and grinning.

"That's amazing!" Darren exclaimed. Victoria shrugged.

"Not really. Like I said I had a lot of free time. I learned tons of things in the past couple centuries. I love going to school. The last thing I graduated from was a language class. I am fluent in five languages. I did it for fun."

"Wow, that's so cool. I don't think id ever want to be in school that much." He said with a scrunched up face. Victoria laughed.

"I tried teaching this one-" She said pointing to Seba. "to read and write but he wont."

"I have gone centuries without it. I do not need it." He told her.

"It's a good thing to know. Life as a vampire is long and there is many things to learn."

""Ah beautiful and intelligent." Gavner joked

"I miss my career." She sighed. Larten rolled his brown eyes.

"you should not have had on in the first place. I am astounded you lived in the human world for so long."

Victoria snorted causing Larten to look at her oddly.

"What is so amusing."

"Nothing just a little hypocritical is all." She laughed

"And how is that?"

"Because, you tell me I should live the life of a vampire and scowl at my love for a human life style. Though I believe I remember a red haired woman named Alicia." Victoria said. That infamous scowl broke across the vampires face once again. Victoria smirked evilly at Larten.

"You have no right Larten Crepsley, to talk to me about my life style. You have made your mistakes and I will continue to make mine." She said softly.

"Who is Alicia. I thought Mr. Crepsley used to be with Arra." Darren asked. Larten just coughed and turned his face away, a red tint on his cheeks.

"Oh, Larten had women left and right. He was quite the ladies man in his prime." Victoria winked. Larten's face turned an even darker shade of red.

"Victoria be quiet." He told her.

"Okay okay I was only teasing. I'm sorry." She told him tracing the long scar on his face. She gazed at him lovingly without meaning to and he flushed.

"All those experiences made you a better man, and the man you are now." She told him.

Larten said nothing to her. He reached up and fingered the necklace around her neck, staring back at her with equal admiration.

"Though I and many of the clan do not agree with your ways, you are a fine vampire Victoria." He muttered. Victoria smiled and kissed his scar. Standing back up she sighed and walked away, leaving Larten with a flushed and confused look.

"I like Victoria." Darren said to Larten when she left. "You should be with her. She's really nice a pretty."

"Darren that is not your place I will be and not be with whom I choose." Larten snapped at him.

"But even I can tell you like her!"

"Darren it is not your place."

Darren ignored his mentor.

"So when are you going to ask her out?"

"Vampire do not 'ask' anyone out." Larten said rolled his eyes.

"You should, she would be good for you."

"Darren, enough."

"but-"

"Enough!"


	13. Chapter 11

Raphael_pwns: Hello again! Raphael_pwns here. So I notice I made a bit of a mistake on the fanfic. I accidentally posted chapter 12 in the place of 11. Sorry I pre type these things before typing the chapters (with the exception of this one which I chose to rewrite due to these circumstances) anyway I am very sorry about that. Now THIS is the actual chapter 11. I will fix everything once I post this one. Any onward and today's speaker is….. *reading paper* …. Umm…. *jeopardy music playing*….. AH! Ay yo bitch! Get in here!

Arra Sails: Raphael_pwns does not own Cirque du Freak or Darren Shan's characters. She only owns that whore Victoria…

Raphael_pwns: That's it you're fired. I hate you. I'm going to enjoy writing your pathetic death scene. Now onward that REAL Ch 11

CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF

Ch. 11 The Festival Of The Undead.

The Festival of the Undead was finally here. The last vampire had just arrived at the mountain a few days ago and everyone in the mountain was in an excited uproar. Victoria stood next to Gavner in one of the large halls filled with vampires. The festival was about to start off with the howling when Larten and Darren walked in. Victoria noticed them but they were soon enveloped by the large crowds.

Before anything happened the oldest prince, Paris Skyle, said a few words and listed the names of vampires who has passed on in the past twelve years. After the speech the howling ensued. Every vampire in the hall bellowed out taking a deep breath. Victoria took in a large gulp of air and let out a howl. This went on for several more minutes before a vampire of the name Yebba won. He was dubbed Yebba of the Howl and most of the vampires in the hall began to battle. They threw punches and kicks, threw each other over shoulders. It was a complete riot. Victoria decided to find Darren in the group. As she made her way over she dodged throws aimed towards her. Finding Darren in the back away from the riot she joined him. "How do you like the Festival so far Pup?" She asked him. Darren turned to look at the black haired vampiress.

"Pup?" He asked confused. She grinned.

"yeah. Like you're in the pack but not matured or a full vamp. You're still a pup."

"Oh. Umm okay. It's really weird, Why are they always acting like this?" Victoria shrugged.

"It's just how we do it. Not very civilized but it can actually be pretty fun. Even Harkat seems to be enjoying himself."

The little person was currently throwing vampires over his shoulder. They loved it. There were lines of vampires waiting to have a go at Tiny's minion.

"I guess so." Darren said. "Why aren't you fighting with the rest. Even Mr. Crepsley is."

"Are you kidding? I love this kimono, and it is expensive. I don't want it to get ripped up."

"I can hold it for you. I've never seen you fight before. I kind of want to." Darren told her. She sighed and smiled.

"Okay, but I might be a little rusty. I haven't done this in a long time." She told him taking off her over coat and handing it to him. She wore a white halter top that showed her stomach and the usual lose white sweat pants.

"Thanks pup." She told him looking for an opponent.

"Lyrehc!" She suddenly yelled to a random vampire who turned just in time to see the woman charging at him. He dodged her fists and threw his own. Darren noticed that as Victoria fought it was like a dance. She twisted and twirled her body like every move have been choreographed.

He knew she worked in a dance studio but didn't know she could use dance moves in battle. The two of them fought at a lightning fast pace and ended with Victoria doing a back flip and kicking the larger vampire in the head sending him down with a hard 'Thump'. Victoria bent down to be sure he survived to impacts.

"You fought well." She told him as she helped him up. He bowed to her. "Thank you Master."

She smiled and waved him off. "Oh stop." She told him and walked back towards Darren who was grinning widely.

"That was amazing!" He cheered. She laughed.

"Oh not really. Larten is a much better warrior than me. I doubt I could beat him even now."

"Well let us just see about that." They heard him say as he walked towards them. His clothes were ripped in multiple places and he had dirk and blood all over him, though Victoria could tell they were from either small cuts or other vampires.

"No thank you. Perhaps when you are drunk I'll have a chance."

"Now Ms. Nakamura, you know you cannot refuse a challenge during the festival." She hear someone say. Turning she noticed Kura Smahlt was heading towards them all. He grabbed Victoria's hand and kissed it then gave a small bow to Larten and Darren.

"Kurda! How are you?" She asked the blonde haired blue eyed vampire.

"I am doing well. And yourself?" He replied.

"Same. I heard you may become a vampire prince. Congratulations, I think you will do well." She told him. Kurda's cheeks flushed slightly and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you. But I am not so sure."

"I am sure you will do fine."

"Thank you Victoria. Would you like to join me for a drink?" He asked her. She smiled and thought to herself. 'ugh not again. Why me? Go hit on some other girl'.

"Sure Kurda. She told him. He led her to a chair in the back.

"What would you like?" He asked kindly.

"Ale."

"Alright one moment please." He told her and walked away to get her drink. Victoria sighed. Kurda was one determined man. Many of the vampires in the mountain had tried to pursue her but Kurda most definitely could not take a hint and was one of the ones who would not give up. He was dead set to have her.

"Here you go." He told her setting her drink down in front of her.

"Thank you." She mumbled and took a large gulp of the bitter alcohol.

"That is a beautiful necklace. May I ask how you got it?"

"Larten gave it to me."

"Larten?"

"yes, over 100 years ago." Ah."

"mhm." She took another few gulps. There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a few moments before Kurda coughed.

"So umm Victoria I was wondering."

"No." She stopped him flatly.

"Huh?"

"I know what you're going to ask and the answer is still no." She told him. "I'm sorry Kurda but my feelings have not changed." Kurda frowned at the woman he had been trying to pursue for years.

"Thank you for the drink and I wish you the best."

She said bowing and walking away.


	14. Another Authors note again

AUTHOR'S NOTE #3!. Okay there have been some confusion on the chapters. I accidentally Posted Ch 12 in Ch 11's place. So please go back and reread chapter 11 because it is different! I am very sorry I write the intro commentary in advance and got mixed up I am very sorry for this.

Again I thank you all for reading Undesired Desire. Please remember to R&R!


	15. Chapter 12

Raphael_pwns: SO! Its been a while since I last updated this story. I am very sorry for the delay ive just been having some major writers block lately. But I not only have this story but a new one will be coming up hopefully in a few weeks! It is going to be a Xiaolin Showdown fanfic so make sure you all check it out! Also on another note some very good friends of mine have started an anime cosplay organization so please check it out. It is called the CaoticCosplayCorp and it would mean a lot to all of us if you would participate and inform others of its existence. Now without further ado I now present the next chapter in Undesired Desire!

Seba Nile: Raphael_pwns does not own Larten or any of the other characters in Cirque du Freak no matter how much she would like to. She only owns Victoria…Please discontinue whispering lines in my ear young lady….

Raphael_pwns and the Cast (except killjoy Larten): AAAAAAAAAAND ACTION!

CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF

Ch 12. The Bitch Bows (On Accident)

It was late in the first day of the festival when Victoria made her way into the games room with Darren. The young half vampire was challenged in many battles and was enjoying himself greatly. Arra Sails was in the room as well being challenged on the bars (her best event ) as usual when she caught sight of Victoria watching Darren.

"Nakamura!" She yelled grabbing Victoria's attention. "You promised a fight during the festivals did you not? Now is the time." Victoria sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Aye I did. Alright Arra I will fight you." She said walking over and taking off her over coat. She was handed a long staff and twirled it over her head to get a good feel. Jumping up on the bars Victoria stumbled slightly trying to maintain balanced making the other Vampiress smirk smugly.

"I will enjoy beating you." Arra said darkly. Victoria's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Oh shut up already, you stupid bitch." She remarked angering Arra who then charged towards her, her staff high in the air. Victoria blocked with her own and pushed the other woman away.

She brought her own staff down only to have Arra duck away from the blow. The Battle continued this way. A dodge here, a swing there until both women were panting and covered with blood and sweat. By now the two of them had a crowd. Some cheered for Victoria, Others for Arra and most took bets on the outcome.

"Foolish women." Victoria heard Larten say then heard Gavner Purl laugh. She rolled her eyes and took a swing at Arra hitting her directly in the chest roughly, hearing a crack that was either the staff or one of her ribs. By the wince Victoria guess the later. In return Arra had broken Victoria's wrist making it painful to hold the staff.

"Given up yet?" Arra sneered. Victoria laughed.

"Is that how you win all of your battles? By forfeit?"

Arra swung her staff down on Victoria's head and Victoria brought her arms up and blocked the blow. She tried to push the other woman away but got her foot caught on one of the bars and tripped. Before she could regain her balance Arra stumbled over the tripped Victoria and went tumbling down and out of the bars. Victoria stared dumbfounded at her opponent. She had just won, on complete accident, all because she tripped. She stood slowly and began to laugh at herself.

"Guess I've won!" She giggled. Many of the vampires in the room cheered as they collected their winnings from others.

"NO!" Arra yelled standing. "That was a completely accident! It does not count!"

"Of course it counts. You could have won if you hadn't tripped over me. I guess Destiny was in my favor today." Victoria shrugged. Arra glared at the woman and fled from the games room in embarrassment.

The ebony haired vampire jumped down and slid her coat back on and instead of using her belt around her waist she used it to tie securely around her wrist.

"Nicely done." Gavner said. "Maybe she will finally let you be."

"Hopefully. The bitch had what was coming to her. I'm tired of her constantly picking fights."

"Arra Sails is a respectful vampire and should be treated in such a way." Larten told her making Victoria glare up at him.

"Excuse me? That woman torments me! I will respect her when she respects me! She is always calling me a whore and saying that I am a disgrace to our race! Don't you ever get to thinking that jealous bitch deserves the respect you think she does!" Victoria screamed in his face.

"Jealous? What are you guys even fighting about?" Darren asked. She was still angry.

"Him!" She announced pointing to Larten. Larten stared at her wide-eyed and his face flushed.

"Victoria-" Gavner started only to be snapped at.

"Don't 'Victoria' me! Because of him I spent the last century avoiding this place. Because of HIM I cant bring myself to love another man. He is the one who played with my emotions and threw me away like garbage to run off with some whore!" Victoria yelled.

A slap was heard around the hall and Victoria found herself on the ground. An older man stood over her.

"That is quite enough Victoria Bay. You are acting immature and disgraceful. Larten is not one to be blamed for your choices." Seba said. She could still feel the sting of his hand on her face and glared up at her former lover.

"You don't know anything!"

"I know more than you may thing." Victoria screamed and spun on the ground kicking Seba's legs out from under him. The older vampire fell and Larten ran to kneel next to him.

"No you don't. you are the one who has to live like this." She said gesturing to her young face. "who cant age, cant die. You know nothing. I should have died six hundred years ago with my family."

"The family you do not even remember?" What were their names Victoria?" Larten growled. Victoria brought her hand up and slapped him.

"Fuck you."

The black haired woman walked away and down the halls of the mountain. Seba stood and sighed. She just could not seem to let go.


	16. Chapter 13

Raphael_pwns: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Undesired Desire! I've been uploading the last 3 really quickly I know. But you all deserve it. I just want to say that you to all of you for reading this story and I hope you really like it. I want to give a special thanks to a member who has been following my story and always leaves me a reassuring review. So a special thanks to SavySnape7. I actually read your Harry Potter fanfics and quite enjoyed them. You should all check out her page she has some really good stuff. Now without further ado Chapter 13! And tonight's lucky winner is…. The Vampire Prince himself! Paris Skyle!

Paris: Raphael_pwns does not own Cirque du Freak or its characters. She only owns Victoria. Remember to leave reviews. It makes the woman happy.

CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF

"Is Victoria going to be ok?" Darren asked the scarred general.

"I don't know. I hope she will." Gavner replied drinking from a mug of ale. The two of them decided to go sit in one of the more calm halls. After what happened to Victoria in the games room they wanted to go see if she was alright but anytime they would try she would ignore them. Last they saw she was drowning herself in ale and playing music on an instrument she won in a bet with another vampire. Apparently Seba had never hit her before and she was taking it really hard. Gavner finished off his drink and sighed.

"Let's go see if she is doing any better." He told Darren who nodded and followed him.

They walked down the halls before stopping before Victoria's room and knocked. They heard a groan from the other side.

"Victoria this is Gavner, I am coming in." He said and opened the door. Darren trailed behind. Victoria was laying on the floor clutching a beat up guitar and an empty mug. Gavner shook his head and leaned down to grab the mug and guitar from her and place them to the side. He grabbed her and made her lean against him.

"Victoria?" Darren asked. She looked up at the boy and smiled.

"Hey Pup. How you doin?" She asked. Darren sat down next to her and she hugged him. He scrunched his face as the strong smell of alcohol filled his nose.

"You okay Victoria?" He asked earning a grin from her.

"Yep! Never better!" She giggled. "Hey can you grab me a drink?"

"Victoria you've had enough to drink. No more. How much have you had?"

"Umm….I don't even remember."

Gavner shook his head and held her closer. Victoria leaned her head on his chest. She sighed and curled into the warmth of his body.

"He's never hit me before…" She whispered. "Not in anger. If he was angry he was always so calm about it. I guess he really does care for Larten more… I should have never come back to the mountain."

"Seba loves you Victoria. You mean a lot to him. I know he was happy to hear you would be returning." Gavner told her reassuringly.

"We were together for centuries and he never once striked me until tonight. I cant face him again after this. He probably hates me." She mumbled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Seba doesn't hate you." Darren said. "And neither does Mr. Crepsley. They both love you."

Gavner used his thumb to wipe away a tear. Victoria sniffed and held on to both of them. She kissed Darren's forehead and pecked Gavner's lips.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"There is nothing to be thankful for. We love you Victoria."

"I love you guys too. I just cant believe he hit me. I've been hit by others but never him. He was always the one to hold me and tell me everything would be okay.. Like you are." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry Vicky."

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who caused all this trouble." She said fondling with the necklace around her neck. "Larten is angry I beat Arra." She said thinking out loud.

"Perhaps. He knew that title meant a lot to her and you only won on a freak accident. Plus I didn't help much. I am the one who said something about her harassing you." Gavner said. Victoria shook her head.

"He loves her." She sighed. "Never loved me. I don't know why I still hold on. I need to let go."

"He does love you Victoria and he is very sorry for what he did to you." Gavner explained.

"What did Mr. Crepsley do?" Darren asked butting in. Victoria smiled softly.

"I shouldn't say. I've already angered him enough." She told Darren He just nodded. Victoria sighed and tried to stand only to fall again.

"I need to talk to him." She moaned.

"Not when drunk. Wait till you are sober. I have a feeling he is also intoxicated." Gavner to her. Victoria looked like she was about to say something but only leaned forward and threw up. She coughed and wiped her mouth spitting on the ground. Gavner and Darren helped pull her extremely long hair back away from her face as she emptied her stomach of its contents.

CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF

Victoria woke with the biggest headache she had ever had in her coffin. Gavner must have put her there when she passed out last night. Groaning, she lifted the lid and sat up.

"Well well look who decided to wake up." She heard Gavner say and clutched her head.

"Please not so loud."

"I'm sorry. Is this better?" He asked raising his voice slightly. Victoria moaned in pain.

"You jackass." Gavner laughed and helped her up heading her out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked tripping along the way. After one stumble she fell and sat on the ground.

"Come on Victoria, lets go." He said. Victoria just looked up at him with a dead expression.

"Can't walk." She mumbled.

"I'm not going to carry you again." He declared.

"I'll do it." They heard and saw Kurda walking toward them. He was wearing his usual blue clothes and holding maps. Victoria smile.

"Yay my hero." She cheered. Kurda blushed and helped her up on her feet.

"I'm guessing she has a hangover?" The blond man asked.

"Yes and I don't want her to throw up on me again." Gavner said. "I'm taking her for a cold dip." He explained. Kurda nodded understanding and helped the woman onto his back. The three of then continued to the hall of Perta Vin Grahl.

Once there Kurda put the woman down. She tried undressing but couldn't undo the knot on her waist. Gavner sighed and swatted her hands away.

"You're hopeless." He mumbled as he helped the six hundred year old woman undress like a small child. A small tear escaped her eye and she looked down.

"I'm sorry." she whimpered. Gavner sighed again and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe negative comments are not best right now." Kurda told him. The brown haired general sent a glare his way as he pulled off Victoria's kimono and worked on her complicated shirt.

"Geez woman. How do you get this off?" He growled. As he was struggling with the woman's clothes they heard foot steps coming their way.

"Is the two of you wish to copulate do it elsewhere." They heard a grumpy voice say and the figure of a hung over Larten Crepsley appear.

"She has a really bad hangover and cant undress herself." The soon to be Vampire prince explained, watching with a red face as Gavner undressed the woman. Larten himself was also in here because of a hangover and looked at the red face blonde man in disgust as he watched the young woman. Larten rolled his eyes and began to undress. He ignored all of them as he stepped into the freezing waterfall and allowed it to rinse away his hangover. He notice Gavner heading a naked Victoria to the water as well, undressed so to not get his clothing wet. Her mind seemed to clear as the cold water hit her.

"Thank you Gavner I got it now."

"Aw but I was having fun."

"Go away."

"Nice tattoo by the way." He grinned Victoria pushed him into the water underneath.

"Shut up."

Larten raised his eyebrow and Victoria turned towards him feeling eyes on her.

"What?" She asked. He noticed she still had on his necklace.

"A tattoo/" He asked. She laughed and turned around, her back facing him and lifted her long hair. There on the top of her back on her should blade was a Tiger lily and butterfly. Larten only raised his eyebrow once more.

"A friend talked me into getting it." She explained. Gavner laughed.

"Aren't you a little old for peer pressure?" He asked, Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Man, You're grumpy today." He mumbled.

"Yeah because I drowned myself in Ale and sorrow last night. I have a huge hangover and blonde over there wont stop staring at my ass!" She ranted and pointed to Kurda who blushed and walked out of the hall. Larten stared at the woman with wide eyes and coughed as his face turned red, Victoria turned towards him. The two of them looked at each other for a few minutes before Victoria sighed and tore the necklace from her neck. She handed it to the orange haired vampire. She had tears in her eyes.

"I cant do this anymore." She whispered her voice cracking and barely able to hear over the rushing water. "I love you Larten. I should never have come back to the mountain." She told him and stepped out of the water. Before he could say anything she was dressed and running out of the room. Larten stared at the necklace in his hand.

"I think ill let you guys figure this one out. I'm not taking care of a drunk Victoria again." Gavner said.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Larten. You clearly love her and she loves you. Go to her. Let her know." He told his old friend and walked off out of the hall.

CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF

Wooo! Another chapter done! That one was actually pretty long. Hope you like it remember R&R!


	17. Chapter 14

Raphael_pwns: Hey Sorry for taking so long to update again ive been working on kind of a series of oneshots lately plus I kinda sorta have writers block. Anywho I want to thank all of you for reading my fanfic I know its not the best. Now I am proud to say todays honors will be going to Evra Von since he is an awesome character even though he has yet to be in this fic

Evra: Raphael_pwns does not own Larten Crepsley or any of the characters from the saga of Darren Shan. She only owns her character Victoria.

Raphael_pwns: now without further ado here is Chapter 14! Enjoy!

CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF

The hall of Khledon Lurt was still buzzing with Vampires when Victoria arrived. It was only the second day of the festival and she was currently watching two large vampires fight. Shaking her head she took a drink of blood and laid her cheek on her palm only to wince and pull away. Victoria brought her hand up and laid her fingers gently on the large bruise a sad look on her face as she remembered what Seba did to her.

"Did it effect you that much?" She heard someone ask and saw none other than Seba himself. Victoria looked down and let her hair hide her face.

"I thought you were busy with the festival." she mumbled.

"even an old vampire like me must eat." he replied and sat next her. She looked up at his soft expression.

"I am sorry, love" he said and reached out to cup her bruised cheek. Victoria flinched away from his touch and he sighed.

"You love Larten more." Victoria whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"You love Larten more. you've always loved Larten more." She said slightly louder. His brows furrowed.

"That is ridiculous."

"is it?"

"Victoria Bay Nakamura." He said addressing her. "I love you very much and I have from the pasted five hundred years. Both you and Larten and very dear to me." HE told her. Victoria wrapped her arms around the mans neck and hugged him. He held her back.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"It is alright love."

"I'm going to leave." She informed him

"After Darren's trials I am going back to Chicago and back to my former life."

"if that is your choice." He told her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It was nice to see you again Seba." She said hugging him tighter.

"And it was lovely seeing you." He replied kissed her forehead. The two of them just sat there talking and catching up until Seba had to leave again, leaving Victoria to wander aimlessly around the halls of the mountain.

After a while she decided to head back to her temporary room to play music. The was never anything to do in the mountain that was actually productive. It amazed her how so many vampires choose to stay. Upon reaching her chambers she noticed the door had been opened while she was gone. Victoria's eyebrow raised and she pushed it open. The first thing she noticed was a flower on her coffin. It was a golden tiger lily. Next to it was Larten's necklace, which previously had been broken when she tore it off but was now not only fixed but polished. The guitar she won had also been fixed up and looked almost brand new as it lay against the coffin's side.

Victoria's heart swelled as she looked upon the sudden gift. She smiled softly and picked up the flower bringing it to her nose. Tiger lilies were her favorite flower, but only Seba and Gavner knew this.

"I assume this is to your liking?" She heard someone ask behind her and turned to see Larten standing there.

"I- how..but…why?" She stuttered as he walked towards her and brought his hand up to cup her cheek. His gaze was soft and full of emotion. Victoria looked up into his eyes as his tall form hovered over her smaller one and searched his eyes.

"I am Sorry Victoria." He said. Muttering the words she never thought he would ever say. His rough calloused hand felt warm against her pale cheek and she leaned her head closer to it.

"What I had dome to you is unforgivable. The way I have been acting as of late is also not fair to you." He told her reciting the words Gavner told him. She only bit her lip.

"I'm sorry too Larten. I acted immature and unreasonable. I let my emotions get the best of me." She replied letting her head fall slightly and look down. Larten could feel his heart pound against his chest. Taking an arm he wrapped it around her waist and used his other hand to cup her cheek again. Victoria looked up and at the two hundred year old man with a confused look and laid her hand gently on his chest.

"We have both been foolish Victoria." He whispered. His face was a light pink color as he leaned in closer to her. Victoria also leaned in and felt his lips connect with hers.

The kiss was she and soft but had warmth and love behind it. Larten's pale lips were rough and felt amazing against Victoria's soft red ones. As the kiss went on it became rougher and more hungry. Victoria brought her hands up around his neck and pulled him closer. She felt his moist tongue glide along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted happily. Their tongues battled for dominance. The kiss last several more minutes until the two broke away for air, panting and clinging to one another.

"FINALLY!" They heard someone yell and turned to see Darren in the door way.

"Darren!" Larten yelled while Victoria giggle and grabbed his arm to calm him. She got on her toes and pecked the orange haired vampires lips.

"Hey I'm happy too." She grinned and Larten blushed scratching his long scar.

"So you guys are together now?" Darren asked. Victoria was about to say 'yes' but look up at Larten with hope. He sighed and nodded his head earning a smile from Victoria and a victorious 'yes' from the young half vampire.

CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF

Yay another chapter! Victoria and Larten are FINALLY together. I know it was a very short chapter but trust me the Larten fan girls will LOVE the next one. Please remember to rate and review! Lots o' love!


	18. Chapter 15 Lemon

Raphael_pwns: Hey ya'll! Sorry for not updating sooner I actually have a few chapters done I just havnt found the time to type them up. I have a huge show going on at school at the moment and only have a couple week till the big performance! I want to thank all of you who have been reading this story and leaving me lovely reviews! ( if you leave more I might be more inclined to update more often.) anyway here is the chapter that most of you have been waiting for. And who better to bring us into the chapter than Victoria Nakamura herself!

Victoria: Raphael_pwns does not own Cirque Du Freak she only owns me who you can find a picture of at her DeviantArt account under the username Cirquegirl922. Please enjoy this new chapter of Undesired Desire.

Everyone: aaaaaaaand ACTION!

CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF

Victoria sat alone in her room with the love of her life, Larten Crepsley. She was currently leaned against his body with his arms circling her thin waist and nuzzling his nose along her collarbone as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Victoria cuddled closely to the orange haired man behind her and ran her hand gently up and down his long, pale arms. She held onto one of his large hands and played with it in her own, examining the five scars on his fingertips.

"What does it feel like?" She asked him earning a small questioning 'hmm'.

"Being blooded. " She explained. "What does it feel like?"

"This is right. You had never been blooded." He concluded. Victoria nodded and continued to play with his long fingers.

"Well I can not say it is a pleasant feeling. It is quite painful."

"Yeah I've heard. I guess since I was never blooded I'm not a true vampire." She shrugged.

"Regardless of how you came to be, you are a true vampire. Truer than most." He told her turning her so she was facing him and kissed the small scar on the side of her face and getting a kiss on his own.

"Thank you Larten." She said and pecked his lips. He kissed her back and laid the two of them on the stone floor.

"You are welcome Victoria." he whispered. Victoria laid on his torso slightly and kissed his pale lips. The two of them stayed lip locked for quite a few minutes before Larten pulled her more on top of him and ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Victoria granted his access to her mouth and moaned softly as he ran his moist tongue along her own. Their tongues intertwined and fought for dominance in her mouth with Larten coming out the victor. He continued to ravish her mouth as he ran his large hands along her back and hips as she lay on top of him. She brought her own hands to rest on his chest and slide them up and down in a massaging motion. Finally the two pulled away for air and Victoria sat up, straddling his hips.

Larten placed his hands on her wide hips as she sat on top of him and ran them only her thighs. He slid his hands up further, coming to her white belt and untied it pulling it off of her and opening her fighting kimono. Victoria giggled as his hands journeyed up her stomach and sides making him smile slightly.

"Beautiful." He muttered gazing at her exposed stomach and pushing off her kimono. Victoria began to work on his deep red shirt unbuttoning it and sliding it off of his shoulders and running her fingernails down the exposed skin causing Larten to shiver under her touch and pull her in for another kiss and work on her small complicated top. He growled in frustration against her mouth at the numerous wrapped around her breasts, finally having enough and ripping the back open and tearing it off. Victoria was about to pull away to protest his ripping her clothing, but Larten captured her lips again and massaged her right breast drawing a moan from her lips. He gave her breasts special attention before moving down to her white sweat pants and sliding them and her underwear down her hips, leaving her fully exposed in front of him. Victoria sat up again and slid down his legs. Grabbing a hold of his pants she ripped the button off and slide them off of him. She smirked and looked at his annoyed expression,

"Payback for my shirt." She said before taking his hardening member into her hand and giving it a small jerk. Larten moaned and pushed his hips upward into her hand, groaning at the attention to his erection. Leaning down Victoria brought her tongue to the head and flicked it lightly. Larten jerked up in surprise and she brought it into her mouth. His large member expanded in her mouth as she sucked him off, bobbing her head and rubbing her tongue up and down his shaft. Larten moaned and thrusted his hips gently towards the pleasure she was giving him. His hand buried into her long ebony locks and pulled mildly motivating her to move up and straddle him once more.

Victoria gasped in surprise as Larten switched there positions and pinned her to the ground with him in-between her legs. He kissed along her breasts and brought one of the hard dark colored buds into his mouth and sucked. Victoria moaned under him and he slide his hand down to her womanhood and slide one finger along the opening causing her to arch her back and give him better access to her wettening clit. He pumped two fingers in and out of her getting her juices on his hand and drew them out. Victoria blushed as she watched his lick his fingers clean and position himself in front of her, ready to take her. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist bringing him closer to her womanhood. She could feel his large hard cock push up against her sex and push into her. She let out a moan and pulled him even closer to her.

Larten started with a moderate pace before becoming quicker with his thrusts into his lover. Their hot sweaty bodies rubbed against each other in their heated lovemaking. Victoria had her legs firmly around his waist and arms around his neck and he pounded himself into her body. He held her hips firmly as his thrust became irregular and his body shook. Victoria could feel herself coming close and threw her head back as she rode out her orgasm, Larten following soon after, spilling his hot seed into her body.

The two vampire clung to each other, out of breath and drenched in sweat. Larten pulled out of Victoria and held her close to him, nuzzling his nose into her black hair. She clung to his body and laid her head against his chest which moved up and down under her rapidly.

"I love you Larten." She moaned and kissed his neck.

"I love you too Victoria." He told her before the two of them fell into a deep sleep.

CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF

Woo! Hope you enjoyed Larten and Victoria doing the dance with no pants! The next chapter should be up soon. Remember review make me a very happy author!


	19. Chapter 16

Raphael_pwns: Sorry for not updating sooner. I kept meaning to but you know procrastination is kind of my weakness plus ive been super busy. The only reason I can do this today is because im taking a sick day from school. Now here is chapter 16 of undesired desire. Lets see who have a not done? How about we try to get Larten to do it this time.

Larten: No

Raphael_pwns: Ill tell Darren how you got your scar and tell him to call you a fake ginger (spoiler)

Larten: *grumbling* Raphael_pwns does not own the Cirque du Freak books. She only has possession of Victoria Nakamura

CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF

Today was the day Darren would face his third trial. In a few hours he would be going through the hall of flames. Victoria had been trying to help him as much as she could with the trial. Vanez said since she was a dancer she could help Darren with his foot work best. She spent most of the morning showing him dance steps that could be used to quickly step away from the shooting flames.

"Now pivot and turn." She said and giggled as Darren tripped over his own feet as he tried to pivot. She held out her hand and helped him back to his feet.

"Don't worry. you'll get it." She said and started with his foot work training again.

About three hours from the trial, Vanez came to check on Darren.

"You better not be over working him Victoria." The one eyed games master joked.

"Nope. Why don't you join us Vanez?" She joked back and winked at Vanez who shook his head in reply.

"Is he ready?" He asked her gesturing to Darren with his head. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If it were up to me he wouldn't have to be ready at all."

"Victoria." Vanez started in a warning tone. She rolled her eyes.

"What is wrong with me caring for Darren?" She asked hugging the boy to her.

"Ill be ok Victoria." He said hugging her back. "Don't worry. Vanez and Mr. Crepsley are really good teachers."

"I know Pup." She said. "Your mentor is a very respectful man. Listen to him."

"You could take his advise." She heard the voice of her lover say. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey I'm four hundred years your senior. You should be listening to me."

"Yet maturity levels very."

"Meanie."

"My statement stands." He sighed. Victoria let go of Darren and wrapped her arms around Larten's neck, getting on her toes.

"I love you too." She said kissing him. His cheeks turned pink and he cleared his throat.

"I, um, had come to check on the boy." He told the woman hanging on him.

"We were dancin' wanna join?" She said in a fake southern drawl. And letting go of him.

"No thank you."

"Aw, come on Larten, shake your groove thing." She joked doing a shimmy. He gave her an odd look.

"I do not know what a 'groove thing' is nor do I wish to 'shake it'."

Victoria laughed. "You're so old."

"As if you are one to talk."

CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF

Larten held onto Victoria's hand as Darren was doing his trial. As usual she was worried for his safety and life. She squeezed her lover's hand. Larten brought her hand up and kissed it.

"It will be alright. Do not worry about Darren." He told her. She nodded and waited for Darren to finish.

Suddenly a scream was heard throughout the hall coming from the half-vampire. Victoria's heart pounded and tears fell. She stood.

"Get him out of there!" She begged. Larten grabbed her and held her back.

"If we stop it now he will surely be killed Victoria. We must wait."

"But Darren, he-"

"I understand but we must wait."

Finally Darren's fifteen minutes were up and Victoria ran to him. He was burned badly and could Barely breathe. Most of his hair had been burned off and his feet were black with soot and red from burns and blood. Larten was close behind and held onto his assistant.

"You id it Darren! It is over!." He told him. Darren was soon taken away by the vampires who would treat his wounds. Victoria stood and grabbed Larten's hand.

"Lets go to him. I want to see Pup."

"Pup?" Larten asked confused. She giggled.

"Darren." She explained.

"He may not be awake yet."

"So?" She said heading in the direction Darren was carried.

CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF

When Victoria got to Darren's room she kneeled by him. His hair was shaved, including his eyebrows, and bandages covered various parts of his body. He looked directly at her.

"H-hey Victoria." He stuttered out in a weak voice, trying to give a small smile saying that he was ok. Victoria wiped a tear from her cheek and gave him a small smile in return.

"Hey Pup. How you doin?"

"Heh, never better."

Victoria sat next to Darren's hammock and talked to him, before Larten had her leave so he could rest. He led her to get a drink of ale after Darren's visit and left to converse with his old mentor. Victoria sat alone drinking her thoughts away only to be disturbed by one person she did not with to see. Arra Sails stood in front of her with an ugly scowl on her face.

"If you continue to scowl like that your ugly face will permanently have that look." Victoria said taking another drink.

"You think you've won don't you?" She growled.

"Won what?"

"Larten."

"Oh well in that case, yes I do. Larten chose to mate with me." Victoria told her.

"Larten is still in love with me. He will leave you. The only reason he is mating with you is because you give it away so easily." Arra growled. Victoria stood in an offensive stance.

"Enough Arra. You don't know anything Larten chose me over you and you are just jealous. Leave us alone." She said getting into the other woman's face.

"You stupid slut. Larten will leave you eventually. I will have him again."

"Slut? You are the whore who stole him from me and you have the audacity to call me a slut? You are just an envious bitch who wants anything she cant have. Larten is with me so get the fuck over it." Victoria growled and walked out of the hall and to where Larten and Seba had gone. It took so much self control not to beat Arra to death right then.

She barged into Seba's room and glared at Larten, still fuming from Arra's conversation.

"Victoria?" He asked with a surprised face. Seba was raising his eyebrow and watching the two.

"Victoria. You are disturbing us." He told her calmly.

"I don't care!" She yelled and grabbed Larten's hand, dragging him behind her. He had a confused look on his face as the angry woman dragged him.

"What may I ask are we going?" He asked following.

"We're going to have sex!" She yelled, dragging him out of Seba's room in anger.

CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF

Alright! Another chapter is done! Victoria got pretty pissed at Arra in this one and how does she vent? Why sex of course xD


	20. Chapter 17

Raphaelpwns: I'm baaaaaack! Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time since I have updated this story but here I am to finish! I am so sorry for the wait and I'm sure alot of you never thought this day would come (Considering its been what? 2 years?) but here it is the ACTUAL next Chapter of Undesired Desire: The Saga of Victoria Nakamura.

I in no way own Cirque Du Freak, created by author Darren Shan. Victoria However is mine.

CDF CDF CDF CDF

Victoria awoke the next day in the arms of her mate, Larten. With a small groan she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pressed herself closer to him, relishing in the warmth he provided. She felt Larten stir in his sleep, undoubtedly woken up by her.

"Hello Love." He mumbled tiredly pulling her closer to him.

"Good morning Larten." She smiled kissing his lips softly before removing herself from his arms and opening the lid of the coffin. She stood and stepped out, stretching her arms over her head and grabbed her Kimono-like tunic and slipping it on before tying it off with the belt. pulling her hair back into its usual long braid, she tied it off with the hard band around her wrist. Larten sat up and looked at her curiously.

"Where are you off to if I may ask?" He questioned yawning and scratching the scar on his cheek.

"I am going to bring Darren some breakfast and visit with him for a bit." She told him leaning down and pecking him on the lip before making her way towards the door.

"Do not over do it Victoria. He is still very weak and needs his rest."

"I know Larten. You should talk to the princes about his options. I don't know if he has the strength to attempt another challenge. Please Love. Do what you can."

"I will see what I can do." He mumbled.

"I will see you later." She told him walking out the door and heading towards Darren's room.

She made her way calmly down the halls and tunnels of the mountain, fiddling with the necklace she wore, another nervous tick. She was so worried for Darren. The last challenge left him in terrible condition and he only had twenty-four hours to rest before the next one. She was sure he would not be able to get the strength he needed to complete it. Her heart ached at the thought of losing the boy she came to love so much. Even though she has not known Darren long he was like a son to her, the child she never got a chance to have. Her motherly instincts kicked in as soon as she laid her eyes on him.

She made sure to stop at the hall of Kheldon Lurt and grab him some bat broth before making her way to his room. She carefully carried the broth filled bowl hoping it would still be hot when she arrived at his chambers. She allowed her mind to wander some more as she walked. Maybe she could run away wit him without anyone noticing? He wasn't very heavy and she could easily flint with him on her back. The two of them could start anew and live in her condo in the city.

Victoria sighed. If only it were possible. They would find them both, she knew they would. They would kill Darren and more than likely imprison her in some option of her death not being on the table. She hated the cruel laws of the vampires. Survival of the fittest. It doesn't matter if you are a century or just a decade old. They did not care. It was one of the many reasons she left the lifestyle.

Reaching Darren's chambers she opened the door with her back, being careful not to spill the contents of the bowl. She could hear voices from outside and looking she noticed it was Gavner. He was already here, visiting Darren who was already awake. She smiled at the duo and walked over.

"Hey pup. I brought you some breakfast." She said softly, sitting next to the makeshift bed he laid on.

"Hey... Victoria..." He said hoarsely, making a poor attempt at a smile and wincing from pain. She set the bowl down and helped him sit up just enough to make it easier for him to eat.

"How are you feeling?" She asked grabbing the bowl again and lifting the spoon to his lips for him.

"Like… crap…" he wheezed.

Victoria's heart ached at the sight of the boy. The pain she felt clearly showing on her face. She continued to feed him silently, letting him take his time until all of the broth was gone from the bowl. She then began to apply creams and balms to his skin where the burns were particularly bad. They may not heal the skin right away but it would help him deal with the pain. She placed a wet rag on his forehead as he began to doze off, exhaustion setting in already. She sang softly as he began to slip in and out of consciousness

"_If I held in my hand_

_Every grain of sand_

_Since time first began to be_

_Still, I could never count_

_Measure the amount_

_Of all the things you are to me_

_If I could paint the sky_

_Hang it out to dry_

_I would want the sky to be_

_Oh, such a grand design_

_An everlasting sign_

_Of all the things you are to me_

_You are the sun_

_That comes on summer winds_

_You are the falling year_

_That autumn brings_

_You are the wonder and the mystery_

_In everything I see_

_The things you are to me_

_Sometimes I wake at night_

_And suddenly take fright_

_You might be just fantasy_

_But then you reach for me_

_And once again I see_

_All the things you are to me_

_You are the sun_

_That comes on summer winds_

_You are the falling year_

_That autumn brings_

_You are the wonder and the mystery_

_In everything I see_

_The things you are to me_

_All the things you are… to me"_

As She finished Victoria looked toward where Gavner was only to see Larten in the place he once was. He was staring intently at her making her face redden a bit.

"what?" She mumbled. Larten smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing. Come. We shall let him rest for now."

CDF CDF CDF CDF CDF

FINALLY! The next chapter is finished and up! Again I am so sorry the the wait. Please R&R!


End file.
